Using two photon excitation in the 700 to 800 nm range we are able to clearly image unlabeled elastin and collagen in the dermis of human skin to depths of nearly 400 microns. The two structures are clearly separable by changing the excitation wavelength (elastin is much more visible with 700 nm excitation, while collagen autofluoresence dominates 780 nm pulsed light). Applications to skin aging and photodamage are being explored.